Tofu Dog
by RussM
Summary: Dead man walking!  It's Christmas Eve and Shaggy has minutes left to get a present for Velma.  He thinks he's the loneliest man in the world, but help comes from an unexpected quarter.
1. Christmas Eve

The vendor looked into the empty eyes of the young man standing in front of him

"Like a double tofu dog with chilli, hot sauce and fried onions please" the man spoke and handed over the money.

"Sure, here you go."

"Thanks man."

"You're welcome" he never wished anyone seasons greetings; it was more merciful that way.

He watched as the figure shuffled back to the mall, his shoulders sagged as the doors opened and he went inside. The vendor had had a good day's trade so farm the only dampener was looking into the eyes of so many people, all men, who had lost all hope. They brought their food and left, all heading in the same direction, none looking back, none looking up at the brilliant blue sky. All hoping that they hadn't left it too late, that against all the odds that there was a chance of redemption. All believing, despite all evidence to the contrary that they would find the ideal Christmas present for their loved one in the dying hours of Christmas Eve.

As the doors closed behind him Shaggy was convinced he was in hell for there could be no place more soul destroying, devoid of humanity, hope or joy than a shopping mall on Christmas Eve. The carols, the festive music over the speakers and the gaudy decorations pulled him between despair and psychosis. He trudged up from the entrance and walked up to the store map. He knew it by heart but checked again just in case it had changed in the few hours since he last stared at it. He sighed and began to walk round the mall, in a different direction this time, hoping that something would catch his eye and began to eat his food as he walked.

_What's wrong son?_ Shaggy stopped and looked around to see who was talking to him but there was nobody there.

"Errrr hello?" he looked around again but no one caught his eye so he resumed walking.

_Are you OK? You look like you need some help._ There it was again, he paused and thought for a second, the voice _was_ familiar. It then dawned on Shaggy that thus far his ears had not been involved in this conversation. He stopped an looked around again.

_Look down. I'm here._ Shaggy looked down, his tofu dog seemed to be looking at him, he nearly dropped it when it appeared to wink at him.

_Don't panic, I've been sent to help you._

"But, but..." stuttered Shaggy

_Let me explain, over the years you've been a good friend to food, always trying to give lost snacks a home. We appreciate that, so as you have helped food, food will help you in your hour of need._

"Like, thanks man" Shaggy replied, he needed help, and right now he was so desperate that he'd take it from a hallucination involving talking food.

_So, you're looking for a present I take it?_

"Yeah" Shaggy began walking again, hoping not to attract too much attention.

_A special present for a special lady I guess?_

"It's for Velma, like it's our first Christmas as a real couple. Not just dating but a real proper couple."

_So you are really serious with Velma?_

"Yeah man really serious, like we're thinking about getting a place together. I'm even planning on proposing to her on Valentine's day, I've saved for the ring and everything but…"

_But?_

Shaggy's shoulders sagged as far as humanly possible "Man I'm doomed; Velma is the best thing that has ever happened to me, even Scooby says so. Like I mean she's smart, so smart, she's sexy, fun and so much more. She means the world to me but I can't think of what to get her. And we're doing Christmas at her place this year. Oh man it can't get any worse than this."

_So no last-minute anything-will-do present then?_

"I've been through every shop in every mall for the last few weeks and there's nothing that says 'Velma' to me. I doomed man; the best that can happen is..."

_Is?_

"She'll dump me."

_That's the best! What could be worse?_

"Daphne will get really mad at me."

_Hmmm see what you mean, tough call. Well that's what I've been sent to prevent so let's get moving._

Shaggy noticed someone leaving the mall, laden down with gifts. It only emphasised to him what a miserable failure he was. He stopped walking for a second and sighed to himself.

" Man, even Scooby has got her a present and his is pretty good."

_Right what sort of things is she into, generally speaking, practical or luxury._

"Practical, always practical, you should hear her complain when Daphne drags her off for a girly pamper session"

_OK, but does she say that she hated it afterwards?_

"Well, like not always. Sometimes she admits that she did enjoy it."

_Hmm, go up to the next level of the mall. That's interesting so as long as it's not too girly then she's fine?_

"Yeah"

_Does she buy stuff for herself, make-up, perfume, bunny-slippers even? Basically does she treat herself?_

"Nope not as such, she gets things that she needs, practical stuff, like hard wearing shoes" he paused and thought for a second "But they are nice." Despite his situation, Shaggy had to smile at the thought of Velma wearing bunny-slippers.

_Now we're getting somewhere. Turn left here please. So, let's think practical luxury. What would she want, but never get for herself?_

"Good point; she does likes nice things, but useful nice things. Right, what things does she really like or use a lot?" stroking his chin whilst he spoke.

_Now you're thinking. What would she never go without?_

Shaggy paused, he'd know Velma for years, he thought back over all those times and one common factor kept coming back to him "Yeah, there is one thing I've always known her to bring with her pretty much wherever we've been." Shaggy realised that he had almost finished eating the tofu dog, there was just one mouthful left, and that appeared to be smiling at him.

_It's been an honour to help you Mr Rogers. Don't forget to put the wrapper in the bin. Turn around, we're arrived._

"Like thanks man" though he wasn't sure why.

Shaggy finished the last morsel and put the wrapper in a bin then turned round and stared at the shop window, his eyes opened and his face brightened. He crashed thorough the shop door just as the owner was getting ready to put up the closed sign.


	2. Christmas Day

Shaggy was startled awake by Velma kissing him and fell out of the bed in surprise

"Merry Christmas" she giggled as she got off the bed and lay on top of him "you're warmer than the floor"

Shaggy rolled her over and lay on top of her "And like you're softer than the floor"

Velma stole a kiss as her hand reached out to hold his head and she ran her fingers through his hair. Their time together was interrupted by Scooby bounding in.

"Rime ror resents! Ropen rine, Ropne rine!" yelped Scooby bouncing up and down in excitement in front of them.

"Calm down Scooby, we have to wait for Fred and Daphne to wake up" said Velma Scooby immediately dashed off to check if Fred and Daphne were awake.

"Like you're the only present I'll ever want Velma" whispered Shaggy stealing several more kisses.

"Oh Shaggy that's so sweet" said Velma closing her eyes and getting lost in their physical presence.

Still in their night clothes and dressing gowns the gang sat round in Velma's living room with a pile of presents on the floor in front of them. Scooby snatched a present from the pile and deposited it in Velma's lap then ran around her excitedly.

"OK Scooby, I'll open yours first" she chuckled and unwrapped the present to reveal a plastic figure which looked approximately like herself. It immediately reminded her of the numerous chew-toys that littered her and Shaggy's homes.

"A _chew_ Velma?" she squeezed it "oh a squeaky chew Velma"

"Reah, reah, rew Relma, rew Relma!" Scooby was almost beside himself with excitement

Velma gave Shaggy a quizzical look "It's like for when you can't take Scooby for walks he can take you with him" said Shaggy.

Velma smiled and gently shook her head, the gift probably made a lot more sense from a dog's perspective than hers but she hugged Scooby anyway "Scooby you big softie. Get stuck in gang."

As each present was revealed Shaggy felt smaller and smaller. If Velma didn't kill him then he was sure that Daphne would. He'd seen the looks that Daphne had been giving him and had got the message _you mean the world to her, it had better be good_. Shaggy opened his present from Velma, a set of professional chiefs' knives.

"Man Velma, like you shouldn't have" _well at least I've found what Daphne will use to kill me with _he thought. Then it happened, there were no more presents to pass out, only his present for Velma. Velma looked at him expectantly, Shaggy sheepishly handed her a small package. Even wrapped in numerous layers of tissue paper and wrapping paper it was not much bigger than a paperback book.

"I know it's not big but I saw it and like knew it was for you"

Daphne shot an icy glance at Shaggy, Velma accepted the gift with good grace thought he could see a flash of disappointment run across her face. She was probably thinking that it was book tokens again.

"A quiet word Shaggy" whispered Daphne icily

Daphne gripped his arm and almost dragged him into the kitchen. Shaggy instinctively cringed in preparation for the imminent onslaught.

_Incoming! Mother!_

Daphne took a breath and readied her opening volley but was stopped by Velma speaking.

"Oh Shaggy they're beautiful" she whispered. They turned to see Velma holding some orange material against her face "It feels wonderful, like, like invisible kisses all over my face" She looked at Shaggy, her face was aglow and her eyes were shining, she was almost crying. "Orange silk pyjamas, I've _always_ wanted some of these but could never justify getting some myself. How did you know Shaggy? How did you know?" she looked ready to explode with happiness and ran over and embraced Shaggy almost knocking him over.

"May I feel them Velma?" Daphne gestured to the pyjamas Velma nodded and handed the top to her. Daphne stroked the material then gently brushed it against her face "Mmm this feels good this is high quality silk, I'm impressed Shaggy. Did they have any purple ones in the shop?"

Velma picked up the pyjamas and ran to her bedroom "I just have to try these on" she said, briefly crushing her lips against Shaggy's on the way. She also needed time to compose herself, for Shaggy to have worked out one of her most intimate secrets – well the squadrons of butterflies in her stomach had still not come into land.

Velma closed the door to her bedroom and quickly tried them on and gave a little gasp as the material caressed her skin, she now knew why Daphne wore silk. She delighted in the feel of the material against her skin. It was nice, but... there was nothing for it she removed the pyjamas, completely undressed and put them back on. She closed her eyes and sighed in pleasure at the sensation of the material moving over her body as she moved about her room "oh... jinkies" she whispered and lay on her bed. It felt like she was being kissed everywhere simultaneously, she squirmed with pleasure as thoughts of her and Shaggy flooded her mind. Sensitive skin, normally one of her burdens today became one of her best friends. A while later she slumped in front of her computer and ordered herself as much silk underwear and lingerie as she could sensibly afford. Finally Velma noticed the time _jinkies just_ _how long have I been up here? Better not wear this when we are on a case, I'll never solve anything_ she smiled to herself. She stood up and was just about to put on her dressing gown when she noticed something else, and a mischievous smile came over her face.

Daphne was on the way to Velma's bedroom to see if she was all right, she'd been gone for ages. She expected that Velma had tried them on and gone straight to sleep, silk had that effect on her. She met Velma coming out of her room wrapped up in her dressing gown, eyes slightly glazed and face flushed

"Velms are you OK..."

"Been shopping Daph" said Velma leaning against the wall

"For what? A thank you present for Shaggy? I must say he's outdone..."

"As much silk underwear and lingerie as I can afford"

"Huh?" said Daphne her eyebrows rising in surprise

"Lets just say I found them very, oh so _very_ stimulating"

Daphne said nothing but gave a slightly shocked smile as she wondered if Shaggy knew what forces he had just unleashed.

Velma went downstairs and surveyed her living room then lead Shaggy to sit in a particular chair and adjusted some curtains. She bent down, whispered something into his ear then walked a few steps away from him the turned around. She opened her robe, spreading her arms out either side of her, it slid down her body coming to rest in the small of her back. Shaggy just sat there stunned, his eyes open wide, with a dazed happy smile on his face.

"Ohhh let me see Velma!" said Daphne excitedly and came to stand near where Shaggy was sitting then dashed over to her.

"Velma, they are errr, more than slightly see-through in that light" said Daphne in an urgent whisper "and you're not wearing any under…"

"I know Daph, Shaggy deserves to know what a wonderful 'thank-you' present he'll be getting tonight."

Velma could almost hear Daphne's thoughts derailing, she sat down looking just as stunned as Shaggy. Velma put her dressing gown back on and headed to the kitchen where Fred was feeding Scooby _that's two of them taken care of, now if I can think of a way to stun Fred I can enjoy the archaeology marathon that's on TV today_.

(A/N Wishing a Merry Christmas to the chapter 1 reviewers: Kelly of the midnight dawn, LoveofVelma, Scoobygirl101 and XxLadyStrengthxX. I had the idea for this story whilst listening to _Silk Pyjamas_ from the album _Astronauts and Heretics_ by Thomas Dolby.)


End file.
